


small things in between

by elysian_qc



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_qc/pseuds/elysian_qc
Summary: It's Happy and Toby and it always will be.//Quintis One shots





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> They're married now, and everything changes.

Happy releases a breath, gazing down at the rings lining her finger. Just looking at the metal encircling her phalange elicits something warm and fuzzy in her and she never wants that feeling to dissipate.   

_Married_.  She finally married Dr. Tobias Merriweather Curtis. The absolute love of her life.  And lying there, beneath the covers of _their_ bed, in _their_ home, she wonders silently to herself why she had waited so long to give him a chance.

''You're thinking quite loudly over there, you know.'' His voice is a deep grumble laced with sleep, accompanied but the rustle of blankets as he turns to face her.  ''Penny for your thoughts?''

She locks eyes with him, quietly marveling how easy eye contact has become for her.  ''Just thinkin'.'' It comes out as a yawn, and he simply responds with wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

''Do I want to know what you're 'just thinking' about?'' He whispers.  She can only smile tiredly against his chest, and relish in his warmth.  She doesn't call him a walking space heater for nothing. 

She sighs, and her eyelids begin to flutter shut.  ''Well, if you want to hear how I'm thinking about how lucky I am, then, yes, you do.''

His following chuckle reverberates through her, and the kiss to her forehead produces a growth in her grin.  ''I love you, my honey bear kitten pie.''

Happy laughs too, and runs her thumb over the ring on his finger.  ''I love you, too, my stupid dummy moron jerk.''

There's silence, soft and soothing and Happy can feel her eyes start to droop, but she needs to say one more thing before she can really sleep.

''Toby, what happens now?''

She can feel the subtle movements of his lungs as he inhales sharply.  ''Whatever happens next.''


	2. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch has always been a difficult subject for Happy.

Touch was always a difficult subject for her.  Someone's hand on her used to make her skin crawl, heighten her nerves and set off alarms in her head.  She just didn't like another person, another human being, laying a finger on her. 

Maybe it was because of the unkind hands and accompanying shouts handed to her during her time in the foster system.  Maybe it was linked to her stunted emotional growth.  Maybe it was because she just had never found in her over analytic mind the purpose of touch.  Maybe she'll never know.

Then she joined Scorpion. 

She met Toby.  She pushed him away.  She built up her walls with watertight materials to keep him out.  She tried her best to not get too close.  Because when you get too close you get hurt. 

But he never did. 

He proved himself.  He was nothing but sweet and kind and _adoring_ of her. 

And she married him.

Touch now?  She craves it. 

Craves the feel of his hand in hers.  Craves his arms wrapped around her small frame.  Craves the feather light touch of his fingers drawing shapes and designs along her abdomen when she decided to be the little spoon.  Craves his lips on her cheek, her forehead, her own lips. 

Craves _him_.

And Toby is more than happy to oblige.

 


	3. bullet holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell did she marry such a selfless man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed and sloppy, any and all mistakes are mine

It's getting late, if the drooping of her eyelids is any confirmation.  Or maybe it was just the emotional shock caused by the day's events.

_''Come on, Toby.  Keep your eyes open!''_

_There was so much blood.  The crimson liquid flowed from the wounds meant for her, staining her hands and forever implanting itself into her mind._

The plastic of the hospital chair is digging into her skin uncomfortably but she thinks it's nothing compared to the bullet holes riddling her husband. 

Her gaze stays on his unconscious form lying in the hospital bed beside her.  She's never seen him this quiet. Or still.  It scares her more than she would like to admit, the pigment gone from his cheeks, dark rings lining his closed eyes.  Her hand closes around his, and she hopes he's not as cold as he feels.

She curls deeper into herself in the chair, his Harvard sweatshirt encasing her in a scent that is uniquely Toby. 

''You're a dumbass, Doc.'' she whispers into the growing shadows of the private room that Cabe pulled some strings to get for them.  Her eyes sting, and her muscles are taunt beneath her flesh.  Those bullets were meant for _her_. She waited too long, took too much of a risk on the case, and he was the one who got shot.  Why the hell did she think it was a good idea marry such a selfless man?

Using her free hand to wipe at her eyes, she sniffles. She's about to say more, rip his sleeping form a new one but-  

Her heart freezes in her rib cage when his hand twitches in hers.  His eyes flutter open, his dark orbs focusing on her, and her breath hitches.  ''Now, is that what you should be saying to the man who saved your life?'' Toby croaks, his voice barely there. 

She can barely manage a stiff chuckle.  ''You almost died, Toby.'' She cracks.  ''You were shot three times.'' Her breathing is no longer under her control and she can't find it through her tears and anger to even attempt to regulate it. 

He squeezes her hand with a shaky strength.  ''I'm still here, aren't I?''

''The point is you almost weren't.'' She says, attacking her lower lip.  ''You could have died, and I don't know what I would do if you...'' She gulps back a strangled noise.  She doesn't even want to imagine a life without him in it.

''Hap,'' He says, and he's looking at her with those wide eyes bursting with concern.  ''I-''

She stops him.  ''Just, promise me that you won't ever do that again.'' The words are hard to get out.

He blinks, and she spot the beginning of tears in his eyes.  ''I can't promise that, Happy, you know that.'' He reaches to  but I can promise that I will _never_ leave you.  I love you, Happy.''

She bites her lip, and clutches at his hand, releasing a heavy breath.  ''I love you, too.'' She pauses.  ''You ever do die, and leave me, I'll fucking kill you.'' The threat is void of seriousness, her voice tiny and soft, and Toby laughs. 

''I know you will, sweetheart.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request prompts on my tumblr @zora031 :)


End file.
